


Pretty dark and city bright

by Littlesumo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesumo/pseuds/Littlesumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin confronts Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty dark and city bright

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where you could find an establishment like the one mentioned in the story, but a quick Google search alerted me to the fact that Toxteth isn't one of the nicer parts, and that's where Brunswick Dock is. If that offends anyone (from there), I'm sorry.

Dan was just packing the last things into his bag, looking forward to the drive home and a nice relaxed evening on his couch, when Kelly sauntered over and under the pretence of picking something up, leaned close to his ear.

"You've been seen round Brunswick Dock last night."

"What?"

Dan drew back sharply. He couldn't quite decide between embarrassment and shock, but then some rational part in his mind went back to work. It was as good as impossible that he had been seen by anyone who knew him, he had made sure about that. Was the kid trying to rile him up?

He crossed his arms in front of himself. "What would _you_ know about that?"

"One of the... employees recognized you. I'm a regular in the place you went to and they know we work together, so they told me."

Dan didn't know what to say to that, his mind reeling. But his brain obviously had picked up on something and made his mouth speak.

"You... you are a regular? I thought you had a girlfriend."

"Officially, yes." Kelly grinned. "But you know how it is." He looked at Dan questioningly, but didn't wait for any kind of reply. "We cannot just go out and... The girlfriend is for pretences, that place is where I go to get what I want."

There was a challenge in Kelly's eyes, clear as day, and Dan had never thought that quiet, easy-going Kelly could be that brash.

"What it is you want from me?"

"The place is not exactly... cosy. And even if you can make sure to get your favourites, you can never be sure where – or more importantly with whom – they've been in the meantime. So, as it seems that we're both seeking the same thing, I'm sure we could find a mutually beneficial arrangement. You're a nice guy, I like your tattoos and you're hot as hell. So, what do you say?"

If Dan was honest, he still had problems to keep up with the things that were going on here. But he had no problem understanding the offer, and also no problem to admit that his visit at Brunswick Dock had made him more than uncomfortable.

He nodded.

"Great. See you at yours in a bit. My mum unfortunately comes to check on me at the most unpredictable of times, so that's out of the question."

Dan just nodded again.

 

He had expected things to be a bit awkward when they arrived at his house, but Kelly swept him up in a storm as much as he had in the changing rooms, not letting him think about what he was doing too much.

When they were lying on his bed, sweaty and satisfied, Dan thought that that was a blessing, because he probably would have tried to cop out. And he would have missed the glory that was a naked Martin Kelly on his bed. And what that naked glory could do.

He turned his head a bit and smiled slightly when he saw Kelly's eyes already on him, returning the smile. This was certainly nicer than last night's escapade and he already couldn't wait for a repeat.


End file.
